Legalmente Ruiva
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA]Gina namorava Harry, mas quando pensava que finalmente ia se casar com seu grande amor, ele a deixou. A garota tenta de tudo para reconquistá-lo, mas percebe que não é ele que ocupa mais seus pensamentos. [Reformulada].
1. Avisos

TODOS OS DIREITOS SÃO RESERVADOS A J.K ROWLING, WARNER BROS., EDITORA ROCCO E QUEM MAIS FOR DONO DE HARRY POTTER E DO FILME LEGALMENTE LOIRA.

NÃO É NADA MEU, SÓ O COMPUTADOR, O TECLADO, O CPU, VAI DIZER QUE NÃO, TAMBÉM?

A FIC ESTÁ MUITO PARECIDA COM O FILME, PORQUE É BASEADA. ALGUNS PERSONAGENS (DRACO MALFOY ESTÁ FLUFFY) FORAM DESCARACTERIZADOS, PARA SE ENQUADRAREM NO MUNDO DA FIC.

BEM, COMO EU NÃO TENHO FINS LUCRATIVOS E NÃO ESTOU TOMANDO NADA DE NINGUÉM COMO MEU, ISSO AQUI NÃO É PLÁGIO!

VÃO APARECER ALGUNS ERROS,PRIMEIRO PORQUE NÃO SOU PERFEITA, DEPOIS PORQUE NÃO ACHEI MINHA BETA (ONDE SERÁ QUE ELA SE ESCONDE?) E OS DOIS CAPÍTULOS NÃO ESTÃO BETADOS E TAMBÉM PORQUE EU FAÇO A FIC NO WORD 97, COM FORMATO DOC. E EU DIGO, É UMA m, SEMPRE EU COLOCO LINHAS SEPARANDO OS COISO E NÃO DÁ CERTO, BAH!

DEIXEM REVIEWS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

PODE SER REVIEW MAL CRIADA, JÁ ME ACOSTUMEI.

EU ESTOU ACEITANDO REVIEWS DE ANNONNYMUS OK????

BEIJOS,

MANU BLACK


	2. O Fim e o Começo

O Expresso de Hogwarts já estava cheio de alunos que voltavam para a casa, era o começo das férias de fim de ano. E dentro daquele trem, havia uma pessoa que estava muito ansiosa, pois naquele dia, a vida dela ia mudar muito.

Gina Weasley não agüentava mais esperar, demorava muito a chegar na estação e para ela aquilo era quase uma tortura. Só de pensar que logo mais à noite ela seria a Sra. Potter, ou quase isso, na verdade seria a futura Sra. Potter. Desde o quinto ano dela que a garota namorava o grande "menino- que- sobreviveu", ele já tinha terminado Hogwarts, agora almejava ser auror, apesar de já Ter vencido Voldemort no ano anterior.

A ruiva mudara muito desde o começo do namoro, tinha adquirido fama e agora era a garota mais popular da escola. Aos olhos de muitos, era considerada " patty", mas ela achava que era apenas uma garota que cuidava da aparência e que o hobby favorito era fazer compras.

Despertou com o trem parando, finalmente tinha chegado. Desceu do trem e procurou por Harry, ele não estava lá, apenas sua mãe e seu pai estavam. Falou com eles e seguiram para a casa de Sirius. A garota subiu para se trocar, e na hora marcada, exatamente às oito horas da noite, ela descia as escadas da casa. E Harry a esperava.

Seguiram para o restaurante e os assuntos nada tinham a ver com casamento ou noivado. Quando já estava pensando que não seria dessa vez, Harry começou:

-- Gi, eu acho que chegou a hora de nós falarmos sobre o futuro da nossa relação.

-- Eu sou totalmente a favor.- disse Gina sorridente.

-- Bem, você sabe que eu me formo nesse ano. E que eu pretendo entrar na escola de Aurores. E para isso eu preciso de seriedade.

-- Sim, Harry.

-- E eu tenho expectativas. Pretendo ser algo grande.

-- Sim

-- Então acho que chegou nossa hora, meu ursinho puff.

--Sim.

-- Nós não podemos namorar mais- disse Harry com um grande sorriso

-- Aceito!- disse Gina com um sorriso maior do que o de Harry

Gina parou alguns minutos e depois gritou:

-- O QUÊ? TERMINAR? EU ESPERAVA UM PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO!

-- Calma, Gina, mas você tem que entender, que se eu quero ser Ministro da Magia antes dos 30 anos, eu preciso de uma mulher séria. Eu preciso de uma Margareth e não de uma Britney.

-- Séria?? Mas eu sou seriamente apaixonada por você! O que foi? O problema é meus peitos? Você está dizendo que é porque eu sou muito "patty" ?

-- Não, ursinho, seus peitos estão ótimos! Mas você ainda é muito criança pra entender! E também não é pelo seu jeito. É você...sabe.... as pessoas...

-- Criança? Então você estava só de sacanagem quando disse que me amava?

-- Não, ursinho, eu te amo, mas nós não podemos namorar!

--Ahrrrr....- e dizendo isso saiu, enquanto o rapaz ficou gritando por ela no restaurante.

E ao se afastar do restaurante, entrou no primeiro beco que viu e aparatou para casa. Estava acabada. Sempre sonhou em casar com ele, e acreditava que o rapaz correspondia aos sentimentos dela, mas só tinha sido ilusão, mais uma vez. Ficou mais ou menos uma semana dentro do quarto , comia centenas de chocolates por dia, não cuidava mais do cabelo e nem das unhas. Literalmente, estava acabada.

Já estava em Hogwarts há quase um mês e as coisas não tinham mudado nada. Saiu do quarto quase que arrastada pelas duas melhores amigas, Serena e Margot, que levaram- na para um salão de beleza(era dia de passeio a Hogsmeade), para fazer as unhas. Enquanto as duas amigas conversavam com as manicuras, Gina folheava uma revista, quando de repente parou ao ver uma foto de uma mulher loira e um rapaz moreno. O rapaz era uma espécie de primo de Potter, que tinha aparecido há pouco tempo e a moça era a namorada dele, ambos estavam na escola de aurores, sendo o rapaz alguns anos adiantado. Então, Gina falou para uma senhora que estava ao seu lado:

--A senhora sabe quem é ele?

--Não..

--É o primo de segundo grau do Harry

--De quem?

--E sabe porquê eu quero ser igual a ela? Para ser séria?

-- Feia e deformada?

--Não! Eu vou ser auror!- disse com um sorriso de triunfo

E dizendo isso saiu correndo do salão. Foi ao encontro de seus pais na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Chegando lá, ela disse:

-- Papai, Mamãe, eu decidi que vou ser auror.

-- Mas porquê, minha filha?- disse a mãe indignada

-- Porque o Harry quer uma mulher séria e a única maneira de eu ser séria é assim.

-- Pra que desperdiçar seu título de rainha do ano?- disse a mãe

-- Mas minha filha, essa profissão é para pessoas chatas, feias e sérias e você não é nenhuma dessas coisas.- disse o pai

Aquilo a deixava mais desanimada, os pais deveriam ser os primeiros a apoiá-la e não fazer isso. Mas ela seria auror, eles querendo ou não, tudo que ela queria era estar com o seu querido. Voltou para Hogsmeade e de lá pegou a carruagem que os levava de volta, assim que colocou os pés na escola, foi direto para a sala da professora de Transfiguração. Bateu na porta e ao escutar um " pode entrar", ela abriu a porta e começou logo a falar:

-- Professora, eu queria saber o que eu preciso para ser auror.

-- Mas, Weasley, por que você mudou? Antes você ia fazer faculdade de moda.

-- Eu estou procurando algo mais sério, e decidi que quero ser auror. O que é preciso?

-- Bem, você tem que Ter carta de recomendação dos professores, notas máximas, principalmente em Transfiguração e Poções..

-- Ah, meus N.O.M's foram bons, eu recebi a nota máxima nessas matérias.

--Mas é porque você fez para um curso inferior. Para ser auror não precisa saber sobre a história do quadriculado.- disse a professora, dando um tapa na testa- Mas então, pra quais outras você vai tentar?

--Eu já disse, professora, eu só preciso dessa e gostaria que a senhora me dissesse o que é necessário.

--Está bem , Weasley. Você precisa de cartas de recomendação dos professores, notas máximas durante esses anos, principalmente nos N.O.M's, uma boa redação, e principalmente, tem que tirar a nota máxima nos N.I.E.M's.

--Obrigada, professora.- disse Gina sorridente.

A garota foi direto para o quarto estudar, se quisesse reconquistar seu grande amor, ela teria que trabalhar muito.

Faltava uma semana para os N.I.E.M's e agora Gina só era encontrada na biblioteca com pilhas e pilhas de livros. Serena e Margot já estavam aflitas, não era normal a ruiva não aparecer nas "festinhas" que eram feitas clandestinamente, mas as duas preferiram deixar a amiga em paz, se ela estava fazendo aquilo para reconquistar o rapaz e isso a deixaria feliz, então elas também estavam felizes por ela.

Gina via todos alegres por aquele ser o último ano em Hogwarts, até parecia que não era o ano dos N.I.E.M's, parecia que só ela lembrava disso, e às vezes essa impressão a deixava triste.

Chegou a semana dos testes e a ruiva estava mais nervosa do que nunca, tinha estudado muito durante esses meses, mas e se no final ela não passasse? E se não conseguisse recuperar o garoto que amava? Tentou tirar esses pensamentos que atormentavam-na e deu o máximo de si durante os testes. No último dia em que ficou na escola, visitou cada canto que ela considerava especial, despediu-se de todos os professores, fez as malas e no dia seguinte partiu. Agora teria uma nova vida, e com muita sorte ela viveria ao lado de Harry.

O resultado dos exames chegou um mês depois, e a ruiva estava com medo. Se tivesse alguma nota que não fosse a máxima, ela não poderia ir para a escola de aurores. Ficou olhando o envelope por alguns minutos, depois de pensar muito, abriu e viu que todas as notas eram máximas. Deu vários gritos, que quem ouvisse do lado de fora pensaria que próprio Voldemort estava ali matando-a.

Comunicou aos pais que dali a um mês ela já estaria na nova escola, os pais ficaram tristes e alegres ao mesmo tempo, alegres por ela ser tão determinada e estar correndo atrás da felicidade, e tristes, pois sabiam que Harry não correspondia devidamente aos sentimentos da garota e por aquela profissão ser bem perigosa.

Chegou o dia de partir e a garota estava eufórica, começaria uma nova batalha, agora para reconquistar Harry. Despediu-se dos pais e irmãos e partiu em seu carro (o lugar era bruxo, mas não podiam aparatar lá), levou consigo seu cachorrinho (o qual ela tinha achado na rua) que se chamava Thomas Weasley ( deu o sobrenome ao animal por considerá-lo um filho)..

Assim como em Hogwarts, os alunos dormiam na própria escola e tinham períodos de férias, no natal e meio do ano, a Escola parecia uma velha casa abandonada, e muitas vezes mudava de localização para evitar que alguém do outro lado os descobrissem. A única coisa diferente da Escola de Bruxaria, era que os alunos teriam que arranjar seu próprio jeito de chegar lá, não tinha trem ou expresso que os levassem até o local.

Depois de várias horas a garota chegou ao destino. Foi para o seu quarto, conjurou alguns móveis e arrumou suas coisas. Decidiu ir dormir, afinal o dia seguinte seria o primeiro dela como uma estudante séria.

No dia seguinte, ela acordou bem cedo e colocou a roupa mais "séria" que tinha: um conjunto azul marinho meio brilhante, não seria uma roupa muito apropriada para usar de manhã, mas ela achava que estava perfeita. Saiu do dormitório e foi pegar seu horário, lista de livros e matérias. Foi para a sala onde teria a sua primeira aula. Entrou e sentou um pouco afastada.

O professor chegou logo. Era um homem alto e loiro, que aparentava Ter uns 26 anos e trazia no rosto uma expressão sonhadora. Na hora, Gina o comparou com Luna. Em seguida o professor disse:

-- Bom dia a todos vocês.

Depois de todos responderem ao cumprimento do professor, este logo começou:

--Bem, nossa aula aqui é sobre a Arte das Trevas, mas hoje, por ser o primeiro dia, nós vamos nos apresentar, certo? Meu nome, para quem não sabe é Jason Rimes. Eu me formei em Hogwarts há nove anos e depois que me formei auror, decidi optar pela carreira acadêmica. Agora vamos começar, você primeiro.- disse o homem apontando para um rapaz gordinho e com uma expressão bem assustada.

-- Eu me chamo David Mill, sou formado em Hogwarts e nos últimos três anos eu estava cuidando de dragões na Suécia.

O professor fez uma cara de terror e Gina agora entendia porque aquele rapaz tinha uma cara tão assustada. Logo depois dele, uma moça de cabelos castanhos começou a falar:

--Meu nome é Hannah Fuller e me formei em Hogwarts também, mês passado eu organizei a parada lésbica contra motoristas de nôitbus .

--Uau- disse o professor

--É, eu sei, foi legal- disse a moça, sorrindo

--Meu nome é Jason Trent, sou formado em Durmstrang e meu Q.I é 190. Alguns dizem que até já fizeram um filme trouxa sobre a minha vida, de uma redação que eu fiz no primário.

Logo em seguida, o professor apontou para Gina.

--Eu?- perguntou Gina

--Você mesma!- disse o professor com um sorriso forçado.

--Bem, meu nome é Virgínia Weasley e esse é o Thomas Weasley, somos de libra com ascendente em câncer. Sou formada em Hogwarts não faz nem seis meses. Fui eleita queridinha da Grifinória e a Rainha do Baile no ano passado. E mês passado eu convenci uma das integrantes das Esquisitonas a não comprar um suéter. É louco quem diz que o novo rosa é laranja.- disse Gina rindo.

Todos ficaram meio boquiabertos e logo depois o sinal da próxima aula tocou. Agora ela teria aula sobre os trouxas, ela já tinha uma noção, já tinha estudado essa matéria em Hogwarts. Tudo estava muito fácil, até agora.

Sentou-se nas primeiras cadeiras da sala e a professora entrou, se chamava Melissa Holmes. Era loira e alta, tinha um sorriso de desdém no rosto e aquilo lembrava Snape, só de ver aquela mulher ela sentiu que teria problemas com ela.

--Bom dia! – e sem dar espaço para os alunos responderem, ela falou- Aqui vocês não vão ver aquela besteira que viram em Hogwarts ou em outra escola que ensine sobre trouxas. Quem não souber mesmo sobre eles, sobre cultura, Direito e outras coisas, pode esquecer. Aqui não é seu lugar. Então, abram seus livros na página 1 e espero que todos saibam sobre a matéria. Vamos ver, vou chamar alguém da zona quente- e olhando para Gina, que escrevia algo em seu pergaminho cor de rosa, ela disse- Virgínia Weasley.

Gina a olhou assustada, e depois com um sorriso doce, ela disse:

--Professora, eu não sabia que tínhamos leitura hoje. Desculpe, mas não sei nada da matéria.

A professora a olhou sorrindo e depois, disse:

--Verônica Lopez.

--Sim, professora!- disse uma garota de cabelos pretos e curtos que, para Gina, aparentava ser be arrogante.

--Você apoiaria se eu dissesse à senhorita Weasley para sair dessa sala, pelo fato de ela não Ter lido o texto?

--Apoiaria.

A mulher olhou Gina com um sorriso maior do que o anterior e a ruiva saiu da sala, bufando de raiva. Já tinha visto professores ruins, como Umbridge com aquele hem- hem todo, e Snape com o cabelo meio estranho e o hobby de azucrinar os alunos, mas igual aquela professora não. Ela era pior.

Sentou-se em um banco e ficou bufando, literalmente. Falando coisas baixinho e mexendo a cabeça. Quando alguém falou ao seu lado:

--Moça, você está se sentindo bem?

-- Estou.

Mas quando Gina virou, viu a imagem de um rapaz loiro, de olhos acizentados e muito alto. Os cabelos dele eram grandes, parecia até mesmo Lúcio Malfoy. E sem perceber que estava falando muito alto, ela disse:

--Espera, Lúcio ? Mas...mas... você morreu!!!!!

--E você me conhece? Eu não sou o Lúcio, sou filho dele, Draco Malfoy! E você quem é?- disse olhando fixamente para a ruiva, e sem esperar resposta, disse: --Weasley!!!!!

--Malfoy, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não morreu, não?

--Claro que não morri, Weasley. Não está me vendo aqui falando com você?

--Mas... você não fez o sexto e nem o sétimo ano em Hogwarts!

--Isso mesmo, depois de todos terem descoberto que meu pai estava na prisão, minha mãe me tirou de lá e me colocou na Durmstrang. Terminei há 3 anos.

--Mas, VOCÊ DEVIA SER COMENSAL E NÃO AUROR!

--Por Merlim, não grite que minha audição ainda está perfeita, ainda não faço uso de orelhas de borracha. Sim, eu sei disso, mas não é porque meu pai foi um comensal que eu deveria ser, Weasley.

--Mas claro que deveria, você é ruim como seu pai.

--Weasley, não fale assim do que você não conhece. Sim, eu fui muito mau com você e sua família , mas eu era um menino mimado, que fazia tudo que o papaizinho queria. Eu cresci e por tudo o que eu fiz a você a sua família eu peço perdão.

--Hm... não sei se devo acreditar, mas mesmo assim eu te perdôo. Não estou com paciência para discutir, ainda mais com você.

--Mas por que você estava bufando?

--A Holmes me colocou para fora da sala, só por que não tinha lido um texto idiota dela.

--Aqui eles são assim mesmo. Uma vez ela me fez chorar, não na frente da sala, mas no dormitório. Foi péssimo. Ela chuta a gente bem no saco. Ou seja lá onde for. Quais aulas você tem mais?

--Rimes, Callahan e Levinthal

--Na aula do Rimes você senta bem atrás, ele se empolga falando de lobisomens e outras criaturas. Na do Callahan você fale muito, ele gosta de alunos de opinião e a do Levinthal você lê as notas de rodapé, sempre são questões de provas.

--Muito obrigada, Malfoy.

--Chame de Draco.

--Ok, e pode me chamar de Virgínia ou Gina, como prefer...

Gina foi interrompida por outra voz masculina. Olhou de onde vinha a voz, agradeceu novamente à Draco e foi falar com Harry.

--Oi Harry!!! Esqueci que você estudava aqui!

--Como assim, Gina? Você veio me procurar? Se for isso, pode falar

--Não seu bobo, eu estudo aqui!

--Aqui onde?

--Aqui, na Escola de Aurores.

--Como assim? Como conseguiu?

--Oh, Harry, Você achou difícil?

--Harry, quem é essa?- disse uma voz feminina.

--Er... Gina, essa aqui é Verônica Lopez

--A NOIVA dele- disse a garota

Gina ficou olhando para eles e depois disse:

--Espera, acho que tive uma alucinação. Vocês namorando?

--Sim, nós nos conhecemos em Hogwarts. Ela era da Lufa- Lufa e...

A ruiva não escutou mais nada, saiu correndo pegou o carro e foi para Hogsmeade, chorava e procurava um salão de beleza, quando estava quase desistindo encontrou um. Parou o carro no meio da rua e foi para o salão. Sentou- se em frente à manicure, e a mulher vendo a cara de Gina, disse:

--Teve um dia ruim hoje?

--Péssimo. Você nem imagina .

--Desembucha.

--Sabe, eu me esforcei tanto para entrar na Escola de Aurores, tudo para reconquistar meu grande amor. E agora, depois de tanto esforço, eu descubro que ele está noivo de uma megera.

--Mas ela é mais bonita que você?

--Hm.. ela precisa fazer umas mechas, e também usar maquiagem, mas não é de todo feia. O que eu faço?

--Você está perguntando para a mulher errada. Eu morei com um cara 8 anos, e um belo dia ele disse para eu ir embora, porque ele tinha arranjado outra. E o pior de tudo é que nem pude fazer uma festa de aniversário para o meu bebê- disse mostrando a foto de um cachorro.

--Que pena...

As duas ficaram caladas por um instante, e depois a manicure disse:

--Você gosta mesmo dele?

--Claro! É o meu grande amor.

--Pois então, não desista dele. Lute!- disse a mulher sorrindo.

Gina apenas sorriu e agradeceu àquela mulher pela ajuda. Saiu do salão com a certeza de que ia lutar até o fim pelo seu grande amor.

Gina acordou no outro dia bem cedo, vestiu- see desceu para tomar o café da manhã, depois foi para a sua primeira aula do dia, era uma matéria parecida com o Direito Penal dos trouxas, uma espécie de Direito Penal dos Bruxos. Ela sentou em uma cadeira lá pelo meio da sala e depois de alguns minutos o professor entrou na sala. Era um homem de meia- idade, alto e meio calvo. Seu nome era John Callahan e tinha um semblante bem carrancudo (não mais do que a professora do dia anterior).

Depois de todos os alunos estarem bem sentados e calados, o professor começou a falar:

-- Espero que vocês estejam cientes que além de brigarem pelas melhores notas, também vão brigar por vagas no meu departamento no Ministério, quem conseguir vai estagiar lá próximo ano. Então, que comece o derramamento de sangue!

Os alunos deram uma risadinha e o professor falou outra vez:

-- Vamos ver.... srta. Weasley!

-- Sim, professor- disse Gina com a mão levantada

--Srta. Weasley, que tipo de cliente a senhorita preferia Ter, um que cometeu apenas uma infração regulamentar ou um que tenha cometido um crime mais grave, como um crime hediondo?

-- Eu preferia Ter um cliente inocente- disse a garota sorrindo

Todos na sala riram da resposta da ruiva e ela se encolheu na cadeira.

--Ouse sonhar, srta. Weasley. E a srta. Lopez, prefere Ter qual tipo de cliente?

--Claro que é melhor Ter um cliente que cometeu apenas uma infração regulamentar.- disse a outra encarando Gina.

--Vejo que a Srta. Lopez fez o dever de casa. Agora vamos estudar sobre os crimes de natureza mais grave....

--Professor!- disse a ruiva

--Sim?

--Pensando bem, eu prefiro Ter um cliente que cometeu um crime grave, porque eu não tenho medo de desafios.- disse Gina encarando a rival com um sorriso nos lábios.

Após a aula, a ruiva foi para a biblioteca viu o grupo de Harry e Verônica estudando e decidiu se aproximar, com a desculpa que queria estudar com eles:

--Oi, eu trouxe comida, posso estudar com vocês?

--Não, aqui não tem mais vagas.- disse Verônica

--Bem, eu acho que poderia Ter mais uma vaga sim... Aiii- disse Harry esfregando a canela.

--Aqui não está vago. Agora se nos der licença...

Gina ficou olhando para os outros do grupo e eles fingiam que ela não estava lá. Então quando ela ia saindo, Amelia Fuller disse:

--Loira estúpida, por que você não volta para o seu planeta?

--Eu juro que se você fosse para uma festa na minha irmandade você seria bem tratada

--Ah...depois de me chamarem de sapatão?

--Nós não usamos esses palavreado...você deve Ter ouvido isso da boca da Verônica.

Gina foi embora e começou a chorar no quarto. Não entendia porquê a tratavam tão mal, se ela sempre tratou todos bem, mesmo com as diferenças de cada um. Foi para a lareira com o intuito de falar com suas amigas Serena e Margot, descobriu que Margot estava com um corte da moda e Serena ia se casar. Isso a deixou mais triste. Ouviu vozes no corredor, falavam de uma festa na Sexta, resolveu ir correndo ver quem era, viu que era Verônica, mas mesmo assim resolveu arriscar:

--Oi, vai Ter festa?

--Sim, mas acho que você não quer ir, é a fantasia.

--Ah, mas eu adoro festas a fantasia...posso ir?

--Claro....No Salão de Festas...Sexta-feira às 19hs.

Chegou Sexta-feira e a ruiva estava mais do que animada. Escolheu se vestir de coelha, sempre adorou esse bichinho, achava muito fofo. Seguiu para o Salão de festas e ao entrar levou um choque, todos estavam com roupas normais, sem nenhuma fantasia. Avistou Verônica e essa quando a viu começou a rir, então Gina disse:

--Que festa divertida!

--Adorei seu modelito.

--O seu também está lindo! Mas quando me fantasio de frígida, eu manero na prisão de ventre.

Saiu e foi procurar Harry. Ele levou um susto quando a viu e disse:

--Qual é da fantasia?

--Nada...só quis me fantasiar. Mas Harry, querido, nós mal temos nos encontrado

--Eu sei, os trabalhos, deveres e o estágio do Callahan

--Ah, é mesmo. Não sei como vai dá tempo de fazermos isso tudo

--Ah Gina

--Que foi?

--Querida, você não é inteligente o bastante para conseguir isso. Por que não tranca a faculdade e ocupa seu tempo com outras coisas?

--Espera...- disse Gina se afastando- eu cheirei cola ou nós não fizemos o mesmo N.I.E.M's para entrar na faculdade?

--Sim, querida, mas...

--Já chega, Harry. Você nunca me valorizou...sempre me menosprezando....mas você vai ver, Harry Potter....

--Espera Gina...

--Eu vou lhe mostrar o verdadeiro valor de Gina Weasley.

Saiu correndo do salão, pegou seu carro e foi para o Beco Diagonal. Lá comprou um Notebook, era um artigo trouxa, mas todos os alunos do curso usavam ele. Ela nem imaginava como mexia naquilo, mas ele ia ver...ah se ia....

No caminho encontrou Draco Malfoy e o rapaz sustentava um sorriso estranho no rosto. Ela disse:

--Não me pergunte!

--Eu nem ia perguntar!

--Melhor assim, Malfoy

--É Draco, esqueceu? E o que foi isso hein? É coisa do Potter...

--Sim, foi o maldito Potter.. disse que eu não era capaz de passar para o estágio do Callahan, mas eu vou mostrar a ele e a todos desse curso estúpido que eu sou melhor que eles.

--Oh...se é...- disse Draco em voz baixa rindo.


	3. Natal

**Nota da Autora**: Bem, alguns esclarecimentos....

A Gina usa um _notebook_ na fic, porque a Escola de Aurores não é TÃO cheia de magia como Hogwarts, por isso não há interferência, ok? Pelo menos no mundo criado na minha fic é POSSÍVEL o uso do _notebook_, ok?

O Draco ESTÁ SIM descaracterizado, porque eu prefiro o Draco bonzinho, e ele tem quem ser bonzinho porque o Emmet (do filme) é bonzinho. Ele (o Draco), não é de todo bom, nem de todo mal, ok? Nos livros de J.K ele é DE TODO mal, na minha fic ele tem o lado bom e o lado mal, tá?

Tem uma parte, nesse capítulo, que eu enrolo dizendo que o Draco tem 19 anos e talz, pois é, na MINHA FIC, é possível se tornar auror aos 19, tendo como base que ninguém sabe ao certo com quantos anos se termina ( e nem quando começa) a escola que Draco frequentou nos últimos anos, que foi Durmstrang. E também eu não tenho informações de quanto tempo se leva p/ ser auror.

Esse capítulo não tá muito bom, eu tentei. Ele não tem no filme, é uma criação minha, e eu quero ver, quem vai dizer que é plágio!

Esclarecimentos esclarecidos (hehehe), vamos à fic!

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou bem cedo, se vestiu e desceu para tomar seu café no refeitório da Escola, mas ao entrar no local avistou Harry e Verônica se beijando. Sentiu um ódio imenso dos dois e isso já foi o bastante para deixá- la sem fome. Voltou para o dormitório, pegou os livros e o notebook e se dirigiu para a sala de aula.

Quando a última aula da manhã terminou, ela esperou o professor e entregou a ele seu currículo, a fim de concorrer a uma das vagas do estágio no departamento do ministério em que o professor era chefe. Ela sabia que era bem difícil, Callaham era muito rigoroso e na sala existiam alunos melhores que ela, mas não custava nada tentar.

Durante todo o dia tentou responder as perguntas que o professores faziam, mesmo que não fossem dirigidas a ela. Isso deixava tanto os professores impressionados como também Potter, mas a ruiva não estava muito preocupada com isso, seu objetivo agora era mostrar a ele do que ela era capaz, não queria mais conquistá – lo, apenas vencê- lo.

À tarde, no final da aula, foi para a biblioteca com o objetivo de colocar todas as matérias em dia. Estava absorta no assunto que lia quando sentiu alguém tocar seu braço, era uma mão bem gelada, já poderia até imaginar quem a tocava. Olhou para o lado e viu Draco Malfoy a encarando. Ele disse:

--Estudando?

--Não, Malfoy, estou tirando uma soneca básica....

--Weasley, Weasley, o tempo passa e você não muda, hein? A mesma "delicadeza" de sempre...

--Foi mal. Mas o que você faz aqui?

--Nada. Vim saber por que estava tão revoltada ontem

A garota contou tudo, nos mínimos detalhes e a cada fato novo Draco bufava de raiva. Quando ela terminou, ele falou:

--Esse Potter é mesmo um imbecil. Diz para mim: o que você vê nele?

--Eu não sei. Sou uma idiota por ainda gostar dele...

--É mesmo!

--Obrigada, Malfoy!

--Você devia mandar ele para um lugar que você não mandaria na presença da sua mãe. Ele te engana desde o colégio, mas você sempre fez vista grossa. Ele não é melhor que você, se valoriza, Weasley.

--Quem diria, um Malfoy me dando conselhos. Mas não se preocupe, eu já sei como vou mostrar isso para ele. Só preciso de sua ajuda.

--Ok, eu posso fazer esse esforço....- disse o rapaz sarcástico

--Você só precisa me ensinar as matérias.

--Só? Eu pensei que você ia mandar eu bater nele. Ah....- disse o rapaz com uma falsa cara de decepção

--Não, isso a gente faz depois!- disse a garota com uma cara malvada.

Os dois ficaram conversando até a bibliotecária, Madame LeBlanc, os avisar que a biblioteca já ia fechar. Saíram e despediram- se na porta da Escola, Gina seguiu para seu dormitório e Draco para seu apartamento.

Dias e meses se passaram até a chegada do Natal. Esse ano, Gina não iria passar esse dia com os pais e irmãos, pois tinha certeza que encontraria Harry na festa que sua família dava todos os anos. Então organizou sua própria festa e chamou seus três melhores amigos: Claudette ( a manicura que a ajudara a não desistir de ser auror), David Mill ( um rapaz gordinho e assustado que lembrava muito Carlinhos, por Ter tratado dragões na Suécia) e por fim, Draco Malfoy (que a ajudava sempre com as matérias).

A festa era na casa de Claudette, e apesar de tudo estar simples, todos (Gina, Claudette e David) estavam muito felizes. As horas passaram e Gina começou a ficar preocupada com Draco, ele não era de se atrasar, e já estava atrasado mais de meia- hora. Depois de longa espera a campanhia tocou e Gina foi correndo abrir, estava com um sorriso de orelha- a- orelha, quando de repente ficou séria e muda. A garota ficou fitando o casal do lado de fora, quando o homem falou:

--Hey, Gina. Essa aqui é minha amiga Pansy Parkinson, eu acho que vocês se conhecem de Hogwarts, não? Ela também é auror.

A ruiva continuava muda e vendo que ela não respondia, o loiro disse:

--Erm... Você podia deixar a gente entrar? É que está frio...

Gina acordou do transe e deixou os dois passarem. Sentou- se num canto da sala e ficou pensando porquê estava tão triste em ver Draco com a cara de buldogue. Tudo bem, ela não tinha mais cara de buldogue, era muito bonita. Mas por que? Eles eram só amigos e ela devia estar alegre por ele estar feliz... mas ela se sentia o oposto disso, por isso esperou que a ceia terminasse e saiu sem se despedir de ninguém.

Chegou no carro e quando ia abrindo a porta sentiu uma mão gelada tocar seu braço. Então falou:

--Que foi?- não queria ser ríspida, mas acabou sendo.

--Eu quero saber o que há com você.

--Não há nada. Estou cansada e tenho que estudar. Agora, Malfoy, se me der licença...

--Não, Gina. O que foi?

--Nada, ok?

--Você não me engana.

--Estou com uns problemas...

--É o Potter?

--Não, Malfoy. Olha tenho que ir, ok? Até amanhã.

E antes de entrar no carro, ele a puxou, a abraçou e disse com uma voz suave em seu ouvido:

--Você sabe que é importante para mim e que ficaria mal se deixasse de falar comigo. Se foi algo que fiz, me desculpa.

O coração dela batia descompassado e ela estremecia a cada palavra dita. Se desvencilhou do abraço e entrou no carro. No caminho de volta não conseguia tirar o loiro da cabeça. E não entendia o porquê. Chegou a Escola e viu uma aglomeração de pessoas no quadro de avisos, chegou perto tentando saber o que era. Quando viu do que se tratava esqueceu totalmente o loiro , estava nervosa, não sabia se ia ver ou não, quando decidiu que ia ver.

E foi....

Draco Malfoy estava com 19 anos , há 3 tinha terminado seus estudos e há pouco tempo tinha se tornado auror. Se seu pai estivesse vivo, com certeza, o mataria por ele Ter se tornado auror e não comensal. Mas ele se sentia bem assim, não queria matar ninguém e nem servir a um "Lorde" sangue- ruim, por isso seguiu o lado oposto ao de sua família.

A amizade de Gina o fizera mudar muito, por isso gostava tanto de estar com ela, a garota fazia que ele sentisse coisas que nunca havia sentido. E foi aí que ele se descobriu apaixonado por ela.

Ele sabia que era errado o sentimento e que também ela nunca o aceitaria, já que era apaixonada pelo "cicatriz", mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de amá- la.

Na noite de Natal pensou várias vezes em não ir, sabia que podia não resistir estando tão junto dela , quando recebeu a visita de Pansy, que sempre fora sua amiga desde os tempos de Hogwarts e o aconselhara a ir a festa e propusera ir com ele, assegurando que ele não faria nenhuma besteira.

Mas ele percebera que a maior besteira que fizera na festa foi Ter ido com Pansy. Agora Gina iria pensar que ele e Pansy tinham um caso e isso era o fim...

Foi para o apartamento pensando em como ia pedir desculpas a Gina... ou como ia ficar se ela não o perdoasse... ou então, será que ela estava nos braços do Potter só para se vingar dele... se ela estivesse, ele seria capaz de matar o safado.... mas ela não faria isso com ele, faria?

E foi com esses pensamentos que ele dormiu na poltrona da sala, sem trocar de roupa e sem nem mesmo tirar os sapatos....

No quadro estava a lista de quatro estudantes escolhidos para trabalharem com o prof. Callaham no Ministério da Magia.

Gina foi chegando perto do quadro de avisos e a cada passo seu coração batia mais forte, ouvia vozes dizendo: "Quem é o último escolhido?" ela olhou a lista e viu os nomes Harry Potter, Verônica Lopez, Hannah Fuller e foi aí que ela viu seu nome, por último, mas estava lá, então sem aviso algum, mandando a cautela para o espaço, ela gritou:

--EU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Avistou Harry e Verônica impressionados por ela Ter sido escolhida ( e por Ter dado um grito daqueles), colocou seu melhor sorriso e passou pelos dois de cabeça bem erguida, quase derrubando os dois.

Enfim, conseguira....

Agora, sua vingança estava apenas começando....

**Nota da Autora 2**: Agradecimentos:

**Arianne**: Obrigada pela força! Aposto que sua fic não está ruim, manda para eu ler! Beijos!!!!

**BiaBoechat**: Você acha que eu escrevo bem? Heheeheh Brigadaaaaaaaa....fico emotionada...hehehehe Continua lendo minha fic e mandando reviews! Bjos!!!

**Tainá Passos de Menezes**: Obrigada por ler a fic, espero que continue lendo e mandando reviews, Bjos!

**Lucka**: Sim, a Fic tem que estar idêntica, afinal é BASEADA. O único persongem que está fora dos padrões J.K é o Draco, a Gina ninguém sabe qual o jeito dela verdadeiro, afinal a J.K não descreve se ela é ou não patricinha, como ela age e tal. Espero que mude de opinião, eu garanto que a fic estará bem diferente do filme. Senão, obrigada por ler o primeiro capítulo! Beijos!

**Princesa Chi**: Senhorita, cadê você quando eu mais preciso? Não mandei o capítulo por que não te vejo mais!!! Aparece, mulher!!!!! E aí, já betou o capítulo que mandei do Diário da Princesa???? Hehehe Obrigada por ler minhas fics!!!! Beijos!!!!!!!

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy**: Eu não desisti e não vou mais desistir da fic! Se Deus quiser! Hehehe Continua lendo e mandando reviews!!!! Beijos p/ vcs!

**Shadow Maid**: Aeeeeee, que bom que ficou orgulhosa de mim Manuxinha emotionada hehehehehhe.... Se Deus quiser as idéias vão aflorar na minha cabeçorra e vou levar a fic até o final! Continua lendo a fic! E mandando reviews! Ahhhhh... adorei o que você falou na sua fic, a "homenagem"! Valeu!!!! Beijos!!!!!

Então, é isso!!! MANDEM REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	4. Presentes e Brigas

Gina acordou no dia seguinte bem tarde, afinal era Natal e ela aproveitava esse dia para descansar. Ficou alguns minutos deitada, com preguiça de se levantar até que se sentou na cama e começou a abrir os presentes que tinha ganho de Natal. O primeiro foi o da mãe, era um suéter Weasley, de cor azul, com um " G " bem grande no meio, também ganhou bolos e outros doces, era incrível como a mãe ainda pensava que ela era criança. Depois abriu o de Gui, era um diário, com a capa toda preta, onde tinha gravado o nome dela com letras douradas, agradecia o irmão, mas ela não gostava muito de diários. O de Fred e Jorge era uma caixa de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, achou muito suspeito, por isso nem comeu. O de Carlinhos era um perfume, o de Rony e Hermione ( que estavam noivos) era um livro sobre aurores, o de Percy era um livro que tinha como título "Como Ser Um Auror de Sucesso- em 10 lições.", e por fim, o de Harry ( "Como ele ousava enviar presentes?", ela pensou ), era uma caixa de sapos de chocolate, que ela achou totalmente ridículo.

Quando achava que já tinha aberto todos os presentes, avistou uma caixinha de veludo preto, abriu- a e viu um anel bem fino, com um G no meio cravado de rubis. Procurou um cartão e viu um envelope perto do lugar onde estava a caixa, abriu- o e no pergaminho havia apenas uma frase, que era : "Para o mais precioso dos rubis...". Sem nenhuma assinatura, sem nada. Pegou a jóia e colocou no dedo anelar direito.

Durante o dia, ficou imaginando quem poderia Ter mandado aquele presente. Sabia que não tinha sido David, ele não teria condições financeiras para comprar uma jóia daquela, muito menos Claudette. Então pensou em Draco, só poderia Ter sido ele, afinal era o único que tinha dinheiro bastante para comprar uma jóia cara como aquela.

Ficou pensando por que ele tinha dado algo tão caro a ela. Será que ele sentia algo por ela? Não. Não podia ser, os dois eram apenas bons amigos.

Então, sem agüentar mais de curiosidade, pegou o carro e foi até a casa do amigo. Quando chegou perto do apartamento, parou o carro e entrou num beco próximo. Depois aparatou. Ao aparecer na cozinha de Draco, ouviu vozes vindo da sala e reconheceu uma como sendo a de Draco e outra a de Pansy. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu marchando para a sala e avistou os dois sentados no sofá conversando. Ela disse 

--CAHAM, interrompo?

Draco deu um pulo da poltrona, estava mais pálido, respirava bem rápido e mantinha uma mão sobre o peito. Então, disse:

--Não, mas você podia Ter avisado que viria?

--Oh, desculpe Malfoy, se atrapalhei seu namoro.

--Espera, Gina. Eu e a Pansy somos apenas amigos.

--Não me interessa, Malfoy.

--Er...gente... eu já vou... tchau, Draco- disse Pansy dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo e logo em seguida aparatando.

--Gina, o que houve?

--Nada. Eu só queria saber se foi você quem enviou esse anel para mim.- disse mostrando o dedo.

--Foi.

--E por que você mandou?

--Eu não posso presentear minha amiga?

--Claro que pode. Mas eu acho que a Pansuda vai reclamar quando souber.

--Não vai, ela não é nada minha, só amiga. E o nome dela é Pansy.

--Eu não quero saber, não me interessa.

--Interessa, sabe por que?- disse se aproximando

--Não...

--Será que você não entende que eu só gosto de você?- disse o rapaz com uma voz rouca.

Ele chegou mais perto, puxou a garota para si e quando ia beijá- la, ela disse:

--Não, Draco...

--Tudo bem, eu sei que você gosta do cicatriz....

--Não é por causa dele. Mas não quero que você confunda as coisas...Toma- disse entregando o anel- é lindo, mas eu não posso ficar com ele.

O rapaz nada disse e ela aparatou logo em seguida.

Os dias passaram, as férias de Natal terminaram e o dia de se apresentar no estágio chegou.

Gina ainda estava mal por causa do episódio do anel, mas nesse dia se animou um pouco.

Chegou no Ministério e foi para o Departamento dos Aurores, bateu na porta e uma voz masculina disse um "Entre" e ela obedeceu. O professor estava sentado na ponta da mesa, do lado direito dele estava Harry e Verônica e do outro estava Hannah e Draco, a ruiva sentou- se de frente para o professor. Ele começou:

--Bem, nosso caso é muito importante. A ré se chama Audrey Flanagan e é acusada de Ter morto o marido, o auror Billy Flanagan. E também é suspeita de ser comensal da morte.

--Com licença, professor- disse a ruiva levantando a mão- mas o senhor está falando de Audrey Banks?

--Hm....sim, esse é o nome de solteira dela. A Srta. a conhece?

--Claro! Ela foi Queridinha da Grifinória 2 anos antes que eu. Além do mais, eu perdi 3kgs com os exercícios que ela ensinava.

--Ohhhh... que fantástico, mas aqui nós estamos falando de um caso de assassinato. E nós temos que descobrir o álibi dela para ganhar a causa.

Logo depois o professor dispensou os alunos e Gina decidiu visitar a ré. Esperou que todos fossem embora e foi para a sala onde estavam as celas dos prisioneiros que aguardavam julgamento. Antes de entrar vestiu a capa e colocou o capuz, falou com o guarda e pediu que ele chamasse a mulher. Ele se afastou e após alguns minutos trazia a prisioneira. Os três foram para uma sala reservada e o guarda ficou esperando do lado de fora. Gina tirou a capa e disse:

--Olá. Meu nome é Gina Weasley e eu sou da equipe que vai defendê-la.

--Espera, eu conheço você!!!

--Hm...talvez... eu sou filha do Ministro da Magia e...

--Não! Você fez minhas aulas na academia de Hogsmeade?

--Ah fiz sim! Eu perdi 3kg...

--Que ótimo! Nossa, eu lembro que você era flexível!

--Bem, Audrey, eu vim aqui por que nós temos que saber seu álibi para ganhar a causa.

--Não, Gina, eu não posso.- disse a outra chorando.

--Pode me dizer, eu não conto a ninguém.

--Nem ao Callaham?

--Bem...é que ele tem que saber...

--Eu não posso dizer! Seria meu fim! Além de perder o marido eu também poderia perder a fama! E isso é pior que a morte!

--Está bem, não conto a ninguém. Você me diz e eu vejo como posso te ajudar.

--Tudo bem, Gina. No dia em que o Billy foi assassinado, eu estava ...

--O quê?

--...lipoaspiração. –disse a outra sussurrando

--Am?

--LIPOASPIRAÇÃO!!!!!- disse a mulher chorando

Ela gritou tão alto que o guarda entrou na sala para ver o que estava acontecendo. Então, ela continuou:

--Você acha que uma mulher normal tem um corpo desses? Claro que não! Então, eu recorri aos recursos dos trouxas para ficar com esse corpo.

--Tudo bem, Audrey. Seu segredo está guardado comigo.

O guarda entrou e levou a suspeita para a cela e Gina voltou para a Escola. Entrou no dormitório e começou a ler o processo. Gostaria que Draco estivesse com ela para ajudá- la, mas ela o entendia e o respeitava.

Passou o resto do dia analisando o processo e vendo como poderia defender a ré. Adormeceu já de madrugada, usando os livros como travesseiro.

Acordou no outro dia atrasada, se vestiu bem rápido e foi correndo para o Ministério. Ao entrar na sala, viu que os únicos presentes eram Callaham e Draco. Ela disse:

--Bom Dia.

--Bom Dia, Srta. Weasley. Sente- se. Nós começaremos daqui a pouco.- disse o professor saindo da sala.

Ficaram só Draco e Gina na sala. O clima ficou pesado e ela começou:

--Draco...

--Sim, Srta. Weasley?

--Por que você está me tratando assim?

--Por que você merece ser tratada assim. É uma senhorita, não? E eu não estou confundindo as coisas...

--E nossa amizade?

--Quê tem?

--Você acha que não significa nada?

--Claro que significa. .

--Então por que me magoa assim?

Antes que ele respondesse, a porta se abriu de repente e por ela entraram Harry, Verônica, Hannah e o professor. Os dois se calaram imediatamente e o professor começou:

--Bom Dia.

--Bom Dia.- responderam os alunos e Draco.

--Vamos começar. Ontem a ré recebeu a visita de uma Srta. Grifinória. Vocês a conhecem?

Draco riu de lado e Gina levantou o braço:

--Sim, Srta. Weasley?

--Eu fui visitá-la.

--E para quê?

--Para descobrir o álibi dela.

--E descobriu?

--Sim. É ótimo!

--E qual é?

--Ah, ela me pediu sigilo.

--COMO???? ISSO AQUI É UM CASO DE ASSASSINATO!!!! NÃO É UM ESCÂNDALO DE COLÉGIO!- disse o homem gritando.

--Diz logo Gina.- era a voz de Harry- Ela nunca vai saber que você disse.

--Mas eu dei minha palavra a ela!

Depois de se acalmar, o professor começou:

--Muito bem. Hoje temos que entrevistar a ex- mulher da vítima. Ela está passando férias num spa na parte trouxa de Londres, alguém se interessa em ir ?

--Eu!!!!!!!!!!!!- disse Gina imediatamente.

--Tudo bem, mas Draco vai com você.

Os dois saíram e foram para o carro de Gina. Chegaram no local e fizeram a entrevista, mas a mulher não quis revelar nada de interessante. Voltaram para o mundo mágico somente à noite. A ruiva deixou o rapaz na porta do edifício que ele morava. Antes que ela saísse, ele falou:

--Desculpe se fui rude, espero que algum dia nós possamos ser amigos de novo.

--Eu nunca deixei de ser sua amiga. E quanto aos nossos sentimentos, vamos esperar esse caso ser resolvido e depois nós conversaremos sobre isso.

Ele concordou e logo depois Gina saiu. Chegou na Escola um pouco tarde, mas mesmo assim continuou a ler o processo e tentou achar saídas para o caso, mas mais uma vez foi vencida pelo cansaço e dormiu sobre os livros.

**Nota da Autora**: Eu sei que esse capítulo não está bom. A Real ( tô parecendo akeles rappers) é que estou desmotivada a continuar, pô, bem pouqinha review desmotiva nóis, entende?

Falando em review, vamos aos AGRADECIMENTOS:

Primeiro, **à minha beta- reader**, por mais uma vez não Ter betado esse capítulo...hehehehe... BRINCADEIRA, DONA PRINCESA CHI!!!!!! Brincadeirinhasssss.... eu sei q o próximo você beta, neh? Arranja um tempinho p/ a Legalmente Ruiva...pris.... Beijos!!!!!

**Tainá Passos de Menezes**: Eu seiii que não sigo o filme / É que já vieram reclamar que eu fazia plágio do filme, por isso só algumas coisas são parecidas. Mas mesmo assim, espero que você esteja gostando e que continue lendo!!! Beijos!!!!!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Valeu por achar que eu escrevo bem! (manuxinha emotionada ) Espero que você continue lendo a fic e mandando reviews!!!! Beijossss!!!!!

Próximo Capítulo eu só vou escrever se tiver no mínimo 5 reviews....HUMPF!

Deixem de ser ruins e mandem reviews...pelo amor de Cristo...

Bjos!!!!!

MANU BLACK 


	5. O Julgamento Part I

Cap. IV- O Julgamento (Parte I)

Os dias passaram e o caso "Flannagan" não tinha nenhuma novidade, a ré não assumia a autoria do crime e muito menos dizia qual era o seu álibi ( todos continuavam pressionando Gina para ela revelar o tal álibi da acusada, mas a garota não dizia de jeito nenhum) , as testemunhas não davam novas pistas e parecia que o caso estava, realmente, perdido.

O dia do julgamento chegou, Gina acordou bem cedo, tentou estou estudar o processo, mas não conseguiu. Foi para o Ministério e ficou aguardando o início da audiência, quando se lembrou que não tinha comido nada naquela manhã. Saiu do Ministério e entrou numa lanchonete próxima, escolheu algumas coisas para comer e foi para a fila do caixa, quando estava perto de ser atendida, um homem baixo e musculoso, com uma roupa brilhosa se meteu na frente e assim, furou a fila. Gina ficou olhando o homem e batendo o pé. O homem virou- se e ela reconheceu como sendo uma das testemunhas do caso, ele se chamava Adrian e tinha trabalhado na casa dos Flannagan, ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça, e então disse:

-Olha aqui, querida, não fique batendo esse sapatinho Prada do ano passado para mim não.

E saiu. Ela disse:

-Mas não é do ano passado e...- pagou bem rápido as coisas, saiu correndo e foi direto para a sala de julgamento. Avistou o professor e Draco conversando com a acusada, então, ela disse:

-Professor, Adrian é gay!

-Como?

-Adrian, a testemunha, é gay.

-Eu sei quem ele é, mas duvido que ele seja gay, ele diz que teve um caso com Audrey.

-É mentira. Ele é gay. Quer ver- virou para o lado e disse- Harry, que sapatos são esses?

-Sapatos pretos.

-Viu? Ele sabe a marca do sapato e a coleção, homem que é homem não sabe dessas coisas.

-Srta. Weasley, obrigado pela teoria, mas isso aqui é um crime de assassinato.

O professor saiu e Gina ficou olhando os próprios pés, quando sentiu alguém tocar seu braço.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou tentar fazer algo.

Era Draco.

Eles se sentaram e o Ministro da Magia ( que era Arthur Weasley) deu início ao julgamento. A testemunha entrou e o Ministro deu a palavra à defesa. Callaham começou:

-Sr. Guardia, quais as provas do seu envolvimento com a Sra. Flannagan?

-A única prova que eu tenho, é o amor no meu coração.

-Então, nesse caso eu não tenho mais nada a dizer...

-Espere, eu tenho algumas perguntas a fazer- disse Draco se levantando.

O homem mais velho sentou- se e o outro começou:

-No dia do crime, o senhor viu algo suspeito na casa?

-Não.

-E como era a sua relação com a Sra. Flannagan?

-Nós éramos amantes.

-E qual o nome do seu namorado?

-Louie.

- Oooohhhh—todos disseram.

-Desculpe, Louie é apenas um amigo...

-Sua vaca- gritou um homem alto e magro que estava sentado, assistindo a audiência.

Depois disso, tudo ficou tão tumultuado que o julgamento teve que ser adiado por 24 horas.

Quando Gina decidiu ir embora já era tarde. Assim que o elevador chegou, Verônica a chamou, dizendo que Callaham precisava falar com ela. A garota voltou e foi até a sala do professor, bateu na porta e entrou. Ele deu início a conversa:

-Chamei a senhorita aqui para parabenizá- la. Você deu nova esperança para nós.

-Obrigada.

-Bem, você tem pensado no seu futuro depois desse estágio?

-Não, apesar de ser filha do Ministro da Magia, eu sei que arranjar estágio ou emprego aqui no Ministério é bem difícil... e...

-Jovem Weasley, se você for " boazinha " comigo eu garanto que seu lugar aqui estará garantido.- disse passando a mão na coxa da ruiva.

Ela se levantou bem rápido e disse:

-Se o senhor pensa que pode me usar, está enganado.

-Não, eu só penso que podemos nos divertir um pouco juntos.

-E eu penso que o meu professor é um completo idiota.

Ela saiu correndo da sala. Entrou no elevador e quando chegou no térreo saiu correndo novamente, até que esbarrou em alguém muito mais alto que ela. Olhou para cima e viu Draco.

-Por que está correndo e chorando?

-Para mim acabou. Eu estava tentando ser alguém que eu não sou e nunca vou ser. Eu não gosto desses sapatos pretos e dessas roupas sem graça. Meu lugar não é aqui.

-E se você estiver errada? E se você estiver tentando ser alguém que você é?

-Eu não sou. O Callaham só me escolheu porque me achava bonita. Ele acabou de me dizer isso na sala dele.. Ele me assediou..

-Ele é um idiota. Você vai desistir por causa dele?

-Sim. Acabou, Draco. Eu já vou. Se você passar perto d'A Toca, vai lá me ver. Manda coruja se sentir saudade... Tchau...

Saiu correndo do Ministério, pegou o carro e foi para a Escola. Entrou no dormitório e começou a fazer as malas, não tinha levado muita coisa, mas terminou já de madrugada porque não conseguia controlar a crise de choro. Quando terminou de arrumar tudo, deitou- se e dormiu, voltaria par' A Toca de manhã bem cedo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Assim que Gina foi embora, Draco sentiu uma tristeza profunda tomar conta dele. Não podia acreditar que ela tinha desistido assim, por causa de um velho tarado que assediava todas as suas alunas. Sem saber o que fazer, aparatou para o apartamento e começou a pensar em uma maneira de fazer a ruiva não ir embora. Pensou em matar o velho tarado e dar a cabeça dele de presente a ruiva, mas se ele fizesse isso, com certeza seria preso. Depois cogitou a possibilidade de pedi- la em casamento, mas também não daria certo, ela iria embora e nunca mais falaria com ele. Passou a noite toda bolando planos e quando já era de manhã ele teve uma idéia, mas para isso, pediria o apoio de Audrey.

Não poderia perder mais tempo, o julgamento seria às dez e meia e ele tinha que falar com a acusada antes disso. Por isso não pensou duas vezes: aparatou, novamente, para o Ministério.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Passou a noite sonhando com o acontecido, por isso tinha dormido mal. Como não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela estava indo embora, e achava difícil que alguém notasse, ela tomou um banho rápido, pegou as malas e saiu. Despediu- se apenas de David e Claudette, considerando que já tinha se despedido de Draco na noite anterior. Já passava das nove horas da manhã quando saiu do salão de beleza da amiga. Estava entrando no carro, quando uma coruja posou em seu ombro. A ave trazia um pergaminho amarrado à perna. Ela o retirou e a ave foi embora. A garota abriu o papel e não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Deu um grito de alegria e entrou novamente no salão de Claudette, ia se desdespedir, não ia mais embora. Afinal tinha um julgamento em menos de meia- hora.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**NOTA DA AUTORA**:Meu, alguém entendeu? Huahauahaua... Por que nem eu entendi direito.. Esse capítulo saiu pior que os outros... aff... mas o próximo vai sair baum... é a Segunda Parte do Julgamento! E depois do próximo capítulo só tem mais 1, aí bobou- se a fic da tia Manu Black! (

Minha querida Beta- Reader, não betou esse capitulo, o monitor dela pifou e talz... / Beijos, tia Princesa Chi!

Sim, agora vamos aos agradecimentos!

**Ckarol**: Sim, estamos tentando continuar...huahauahua! Continua lendo! Beijos!

**Tainá Passos de Menezes**: Ai que bom que você continua lendo! Eu escrevo bem? Ahhhhhhh...bigaduuuuuuu manuxinha envergonhada Beijos! E continua lendo!

**Helo**: Eu também gosto do Draco irônico e da Gina com a personalidade diferente dessa fic, mas é que tive que me basear no filme. Entende? Espero que continue lendo e que goste da fic! Beijos!

**Morgana Black** : Aiiiinnnnn que bom que você está gostandoooo! Eu fico taoooo felixxxxxxxxx!11 hihihihi Continua lendo e mandando reviews! Beijos!

**Ronnie Weezhy**; Adorei seu nick! Hehehehe Com certeza R/H e D/G 4ever! Beijosss!

**n Krol**: Obrigada pela força! Vou desistir não! Agora já tá perto do final! Heheheh Beijos! Continua lendo!

**Princesa Chi**: Tia Dona Princesa Chi, Beijos procê! Descurpa eu publicar sem betar, eh q eu to com pressa de terminar logo! Beijos!

Gentemmmmmmm! 7 reviews, record!hahaahahhahahahhaha... BRIGADAOOOOOOOO... manuxa emotion Nossa meta p/ esse capítulo são 10 reviews, ou não tem penúltimo capítulo, escolham...

Muhahahahahahahaha!

Beijos!

Manu Black


	6. O Julgamento Part II

Cap. V- O Julgamento (PARTE II) 

Gina passou a noite sonhando com o acontecido, por isso tinha dormido mal. Como não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela estava indo embora (e achava difícil que alguém notasse), ela tomou um banho rápido, pegou as malas e saiu. Despediu- se apenas de David e Claudette, considerando que já tinha se despedido de Draco na noite anterior. Já passava das nove horas da manhã quando saiu do salão de beleza da amiga. Estava entrando no carro, quando uma coruja posou em seu ombro. A ave trazia um pergaminho amarrado à perna. Ela o retirou e a ave foi embora. A garota abriu o papel e não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Deu um grito de alegria e entrou novamente no salão de Claudette, ia se "desdespedir " , não ia mais embora. Afinal tinha um julgamento em menos de meia- hora.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco entrou apressado em sua sala. Percebeu que Callaham ainda não havia chegado, deu graças a Merlim e foi direto para o local onde os prisioneiros ficavam aguardando julgamento, pediu que o guarda chamasse Audrey e os minutos que ele ficou esperando pareceram séculos. Pouco tempo depois o homem voltou com a acusada e deixou- a com Draco. Ela disse:

--O julgamento já vai começar?

--Ainda não.

--E por que você está aqui? Cadê a Gina?

--Bem, é sobre ela que eu vim falar. Ontem à noite ela largou o caso.

--Mas por que?

--Porque o Callaham a assediou.

--Se antes eu não tinha nenhuma esperança de ganhar esse caso, agora, sem a Gina, eu perdi completamente o fio de esperança que ainda existia.

--É sobre isso mesmo que eu vim falar. Eu sei o jeito de trazer a Gina de volta. Aliás, eu até já me adiantei mandando uma carta para ela, mas para isso você tem que aceitar o meu plano. É o seguinte...

Draco explicou tudo à Audrey , e ela aceitou todo o plano, sem discordar de nada. Com muita sorte e com a inteligência de Gina, eles iam conseguir resolver aquele caso.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

O julgamento ia começar em 5min e Draco andava apressado no corredor do Ministério. Entrou na sala dos Aurores e encontrou Callaham sentado. Pensou em socar o homem, mas tentou se acalmar. Juntou todas as coisas que ia precisar e quando ia abrindo a porta, o outro disse:

--Por que você foi ver a ré hoje?

--Não interessa, Callaham.

--Nossa! Alguém está bem nervosinho hoje. O que houve, Malfoy?

--Diga você. O que houve?

--Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar.

--Então eu vou ser mais claro. Não lembra o que fez ontem com a Gina?

--Você diz com a Weasley?

--Sim! Você assediou uma garota que tem idade para ser sua filha! Pior ainda, ela poderia ser sua neta!

--Ah, então você está nervoso por isso?

--Claro!

--Você sabe muito bem que ela não foi a primeira que fiz isso.

--Mas foi a primeira que te rejeitou!

--Sim. Garotinha idiota! Agora perdeu o estágio aqui e um futuro brilhante.

--Não a chame assim. Ela mostrou dignidade recusando seu pedido. Você que é um idiota, Callaham. Um velho bobão e idiota!

--Vejo que o rapazinho está com ciúmes. Quem diria, um Malfoy apaixonado! Eu sabia que vocês, Malfoys, eram imbecis, mas não tanto.

Isso foi o bastante para o rapaz, que desferiu um soco no estômago do homem. E a partir daí um festival de "pancadaria" começou, que só chegou ao fim quando o Ministro da Magia entrou na sala para dizer que o Julgamento já ia começar. A briga foi apartada, e depois de alguns curativos serem feitos, os três seguiram para a outra sala.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Todos já estavam na sala do Julgamento, menos a ré, Audrey Flannagan. Alguns minutos se passaram, até ela chegar acompanhada do guarda. Quando Callaham a viu sorrindo, disse:

--Não sei porquê você está tão feliz. Está sendo julgada por assassinato e envolvimento com Comensais da Morte.

--Levante-se.- disse a mulher sorrindo mais.

--O quê?

--Você está despedido.

--Despedido? E quem vai fazer a sua defesa?

De repente as portas da sala se abriram para dar passagem à Gina, que vinha acompanhada de seu amigo David. A garota se aproximou da mesa onde estavam os três (Draco, Callaham e Audrey), e disse:

--Levante-se, você está sentado no meu lugar.

--Como? Você é quem vai fazer a defesa?

--Sim, Callaham. Você não ouviu? Está D-E-M-I-T-I-D-O!

Um barulho de martelo foi ouvido e o Ministro disse:

--Aurores, por favor, apresentem-se aqui.

--Você não vai, Weasley. É só uma estudante.

--Vou sim.

--Aurores, TODOS vocês.

Os três foram até a mesa do Ministro e Gina, disse:

--Ministro, Virgínia Weasley. Eu vou fazer a defesa da acusada, apesar de ser estudante a lei diz que posso exercer a função de auror.

--Sim, mas se tiver um auror que a supervisione. Por acaso tem algum?

--Tem, eu. – disse Draco

--Certo. Agora, Sr. Callaham, eu acho que a acusada foi bem clara. Por favor, dê lugar à pessoa que vai defendê-la. E se quiser, pode assistir ao julgamento.

--Tudo bem. Mas pode se preparar para perder, Flannagan.

O homem saiu d lugar e sentou-se junto com outros bruxos que assistiam à audiência. Gina sentou- se na cadeira antes ocupada por Callaham e novamente foi ouvido o barulho das portas se abrindo e duas garotas entraram. Eram Serena e Margot, que gritavam:

--Que lindo! Tem até juiz! E também tem júri!

--Olha, o juiz é o pai da Gina!

--E olha ali a Gina! GINA A GENTE TORCE POR VOCÊ!

--VOTEM NA GINA!

O barulho do martelo foi ouvido de novo, e o Ministro disse:

--Por favor, senhoritas, sentem-se e não façam mais barulho.

As duas se sentaram. E foi iniciado o Julgamento. A primeira testemunha entrou, era a filha da vítima, Emma Flannagan. Após o juramento, a defesa começou:

--Onde a Srta. estava na hora do crime?

--Eu estava tomando banho.

--Certo. E o que foi que a Srta. viu assim que saiu do banheiro?

--Eu vi Audrey toda ensangüentada perto do corpo do meu pai. Comecei a gritar e logo chegou o Adrian. Ele chamou a polícia e ela foi presa.

--Mas e a arma? Não tinha?

--Eu não a vi com arma. Ela guardou depois que atirou.

--Ministro,peço para que não conste no processo. É especulação.- disse Draco.

--Tudo bem, não constará.

Draco fez um sinal para que Gina continuasse e ela obedeceu.

--Então, no intervalo de 20 ou 30 minutos que durou o banho o seu pai foi morto?

--Sim.

--E a Srta. Ouviu algum tiro?

--Não, eu estava lavando os cabelos.

--Ok. Então, a Srta. Estava lavando os cabelos?

--Sim.

--No banho?

--Sim.

--E seu pai foi morto?

--Sim.

--Seu pai foi morto quando a Srta. Estava no banho lavando os cabelos?

--Sim!.

A garota estava começando a se desesperar. Aquele caso estava perdido. Mesmo assim, continuou:

--Certo. O que a Srta. Fez naquele dia?

--Acordei, tomei café,fui para o Salão de beleza fazer um permanente, cheguei em casa e tomei banho.

--E depois a Srta. Lavou os cabelos?

A testemunha começou a rir. E o Ministro falou:

--Srta. Weasley, acho que ficou claro que ela estava no banho e lavando os cabelos.

Os outros começaram a rir (menos Gina, o Ministro, Draco, Audrey, Serena e Margot). Agora a garota sabia como fazer a testemunha falar a verdade:

--Tudo bem. Eu quero contar uma história que aconteceu há dois anos, no Baile de Inverno de Hogwarts.

--Protesto! O que isso vai interessar no caso?- disse a acusação.

--Eu juro que eu vou chegar no ponto!- disse Gina para o pai.

--Tudo bem, mas chegue logo!

--Ok. Então, uma amiga minha fez um permanente, mas eu avisei que não ia combinar muito com o rosto dela. A garota não tinha o mesmo tipo de rosto da Srta. Flannagan. Mas então, quando foi lá pela meia-noite, a minha amiga saiu para tomar um arzinho e de repente caiu um temporal. E eu pergunto: O QUE ACONTECEU COM O PERMANENTE DELA?

Todos ficaram calados e Gina continuou:

--Eu respondo! O PERMANENTE DELA SE DESFEZ! Então, Srta. Flannagan, se você estava de permanente, porque lavou a cabeça logo depois?

--Bem, é que eu...

-- Por acaso, não foi você que atirou em seu pai, escondeu a arma e jogou a culpa toda em sua madrasta? Essa seria uma história mais aceitável, certo?

--Eu não queria atirar nele! Eu atirei pensando que era ela!- disse apontando para Audrey

De repente um silêncio se fez na sala. E todos estavam pensado a mesma coisa, Gina tinha conseguido achar a verdadeira culpada.. O Ministro logo tomou a palavra e disse:

--Guardas, levem a testemunha. Emma Flannagan é autora do homicídio do auror Billy Flannagan. Eu ordeno que ela seja levada para Azkaban, por termpo indeterminado. Quanto à Audrey Flannagan, pode ir, está inocente de todas as acusações.

Todos parabenizaram Gina pela atuação no Julgamento. Na saída do Ministério se encontrou com Harry, que a parou e disse:

--Gina, ursinho, eu andei pensando e decidi que vamos voltar a namorar.

--Sério?- Gina disse com um sorriso.

--Sério, ursinho. Eu te amo.

Ele foi se aproximando e quando estava bem próximo, ela disse:

--Pensando bem, Harry, querido, eu também pensei e cheguei a conclusão de que você é um completo idiota. Um débil. Ah, e que eu também não te amo mais! Tchauzinho, Harryzinho!

Gina saiu do Ministério e viu Draco andando em direção ao seu carro. Ela correu e o alcançou. Então, disse:

--Draco, eu queria agradecer pelo que você fez por mim.

--Não precisa. A Audrey também ajudou.

--Mas se não fosse por você, que teve a idéia, eu estaria lá na Toca, chorando. O que eu posso fazer para te agradecer?

--Nada, Gina. O que eu quero, infelizmente, você não pode me dar.

E dizendo isso saiu.

A garota ficou olhando o carro partir e uma tristeza a invadiu. Tinha certeza que podia oferecer a Draco o que ele queria, porque ela também o amava. Sabia que magoara o rapaz quando o rejeitou, não queria confundir as coisas, não queria aceitar que também gostava dele.

E agora, o perdera.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Nota da Autora**: Nossa! A primeira vez que eu sou má. Hohohoho. Primeiro: demorei quase 2 meses p/ escrever essa "nhaca" de capítulo, e sei que não tá muito bom. Sorry! Segundo: terminei no maior suspense...hohohohohoohohohohoohoho... bem feito! Só escrevo agora se tiver 10 comentários! )

Valeuzão p/ quem comentou!

**Agradecimentos**: Tainá Passos de Menezes, Ginny Meg Weasley, PrincesaChi, Morgana Black, Ronnie Weezhy, Bru Black e Mione Malfoy, Ana Bya Potter. MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTARIOS! CONTINUEM LENDO E COMENTANDO! E SORRY POR NÃO AGRADECER INDIVIDUALMENTE, ESTOU UM POUCO APRESSADA. MESMO ASSIM, VALEUZÃO!

**Nota da Autora para a Beta-Reader**: Fia, sumiu! Será que vou ter que chamar o FBI p/ te achar? Hehehe..Nunca mais te vi! Aparece! Beijos!

**Nota da Autora** (eu juro que é a última): E o próximo capítulo, é o FINAL! AEAEAEAEAE!

Beijos!

ManuBlack )


	7. Acertos

A garota ficou olhando o carro partir e uma tristeza a invadiu. Tinha certeza que podia oferecer a Draco o que ele queria, porque ela também o amava. Sabia que magoara o rapaz quando o rejeitou, não queria confundir as coisas, não queria aceitar que também gostava dele.

E agora, o perdera.

Ficou observando o carro se distanciar até não o enxergar mais, e mesmo depois disso ainda continuou olhando para a mesma direção. Tentava pensar em um jeito de se desculpar com Malfoy, até que teve uma idéia.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco estava muito cansado, tinha a sensação de ter sido atropelado por uns 100 caminhões, afinal não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior. Quando entrou no apartamento, jogou suas coisas numa mesa próxima e sentou-se no sofá. Fechou os olhos e uma dormência foi tomando conta do seu corpo, ouviu um barulho, mas não tinha coragem de se levantar, era como se estivesse anestesiado. Estava vendo uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e longos, vindo em sua direção. Até que a viu parada na sua frente, bem próxima, os corpos quase colados, tudo parecia perfeito. De repente ele puxava do bolso uma caixinha e dela tirava um anel, mas quando ia colocar a jóia no dedo da moça, via que o rosto não era o da ruiva, mas sim de Harry Potter.

E foi nesse momento que o loiro acordou gritando. Ajeitou-se no sofá e colocou uma mão no peito, sua respiração estava muita acelerada. Até que sentiu uma mão pegar no seu braço. Deu um pulo do sofá e olhou para o "invasor", era Gina.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Foi até seu carro que estava estacionado na entrada do Ministério e seguiu para a casa de Draco. Aparatou na cozinha da casa do loiro, viu que tudo estava calmo e foi ver se ele já tinha chegado em casa. Encontrou o rapaz dormindo no sofá, e sem querer atrapalhar apenas ficou velando o sono dele, até que ele acordou muito assustado e na tentativa de acalma-lo, acabou piorando a situação.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

O rapaz ficou um tempo em pé com a mão no peito, na verdade, muito tempo, por isso Gina falou:

--Draco, desculpa. Não quis te assustar.

--Não! Então você queria o quê? Só me matar do coração?

--Claro que não. Eu vim aqui para...

--Para o quê, Weasley? Perturbar meu sono? Tirar meu sossego?

--Não... é que eu...

--Então veio aqui para me agradecer de novo? Malditos grifinórios e esse costume de sempre pedir desculpas. Melhor! Você veio me convidar para seu casamento com o maldito Cicatriz! Quer que eu seja o padrinho?

O loiro estava transtornado, não dizia mais nada que tivesse algum sentido, por isso a única saída de Gina foi dar um tapa na cara dele.

--Cala a boca, Malfoy! Eu vim aqui para me declarar apaixonada por você e sou tratada assim? Você me enganou, se mostrou bonzinho, mas é o mesmo imbecil de sempre! Cheguei até a pensar que sentia o mesmo por mim, mas estava errada. Esqueci que Malfoys não têm coração e nem sentimentos.

E sem deixar ele falar nada, ela aparatou para fora do prédio. Pegou o carro e foi para a Escola. Chegando lá, trancou-se no quarto e chorou a noite inteira, só indo dormir quando já estava amanhecendo.

Levantou-se tarde e deu graças à Merlim por naquele dia não ter aula. Vestiu-se e foi para o jardim. O tempo estava triste, assim como ela. O céu estava repleto de nuvens carregadas. Parecia que o céu ia "chorar", assim como ela, dali a poucos minutos. Sentou-se num banco afastado e olhando para o nada começou a chorar, e a chuva começou intensa, assim como o pranto da ruiva.

Após algum tempo, a chuva e o choro cessaram. A garota continuava no mesmo local, olhando para o mesmo nada, quando sentiu que mais alguém estava ali, observando-a. Olhou para o lado e viu, a poucos metros de distância, Draco Malfoy a olhando. Ele disse:

--Weasley, vai ficar gripada se pegar chuva assim.

--E desde quando isso te preocupa? Se eu morrer será um maldito grifinório a menos no mundo.

Ele ficou calado e apenas se aproximou dela e sentou-se no mesmo banco em que ela estava.

--Que foi?

--Nada. Não posso me sentar aqui?

--Pode, mas tem outros bancos por aí. Vários que estão sem ninguém.

--Mas eu prefiro este.

--Por que Malfoy? Só para me provocar?

--Não.

--Então?

--Não sei.

Os dois ficaram calados até Draco começar a falar novamente:

--Ontem, quando você foi lá e casa eu estava cansado, não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior.

--Se divertindo, Malfoy? Com a Pansy?

--Tentando encontrar um jeito de fazer você ficar aqui. Sabe por que?- vendo que ela ao respondia, continuou- primeiro, porque acredito em você, não foi á toa que conseguiu entrar nessa Escola. Você tem potencial. Depois, se fosse embora nada teria sentido. Eu preciso de você, mesmo que seja como amiga. Mas depois do julgamento eu vi você e o Potter quase se beijando e para mim, aquilo foi o fim. Cheguei em casa, cochilei e sonhei com você e ele, depois você me assustou e eu disse aquelas coisas horríveis, que eu não queria dizer. Então, eu vim aqui para me desculpar, mas se você não aceitar eu vou entender.

A garota continuava calada e percebendo que ela não ia responder nada, ele se levantou, mas foi detido por uma mão que segurava a sua.

--Eu acho que não sou eu que devo desculpar, mas você.

--Claro que não, você que deve me desculpar!

--Não, Draco, é você!

--Não, Gina! Que maldito costume grifinório, sempre se desculpando! É você, Weasley!

--Não, Draco! Que maldito costume Malfoy de odiar desculpas, é você sonserino!

Os dois ficaram se olhando sem entender nada, até que Gina disse:

--Ops, errei... é o contrário!

Ainda ficaram brigando por algum tempo, até que o loiro chegou mais perto, deixando seus rostos bem próximos, os dois se olharam por algum tempo, até que sem agüentar mais se beijaram demoradamente.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

O tempo passou e dois anos depois Gina estava se formando Auror. Era a melhor aluna da sala, por isso foi oradora da turma. Formou-se com emprego garantido no Ministério, não por quê seu pai era o Ministro, mas pela sua capacidade.

Verônica Lopez separou-se de Harry Potter, virou amiga de Gina e também já saiu da Escola com um emprego garantido.

David casou com Claudette há quase dois anos e eles tiveram uma filha que ganhou o nome de Gina, em homenagem à amiga.

Harry formou-se sem distinção, sem emprego, sem fama e sem namorada.

Callaham foi expulso da Escola logo depois do Julgamento do caso Flannagan, por causa dos crimes de assédio sexual que cometera.

Draco e Gina continuaram namorando. Ele se tornou professor da Escola (ensina a matéria que Callaham lecionava) e é o chefe do seu Departamento no Ministério. Ele pretende pedir a mão da namorada em casamento.

Nessa noite.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Nota da Autora**: Meo Deos, eu tenho uma péssima notícia para dar a vocês! Ainnn...to com medinhooO! Esse não é último capítulo! Por que ? Porque eu tinha que dividir, caso contrário, ia ficar um capítulo kilométrico, gente! Ai, discurpa! Não me matem! X(

Bem, acabando minha cena dramática, vamos aos;

**Agradecimentos:**

pandora.: Ah, viu, eu fui boazinha, o Draquetes ficou com a Gina! Não foi uma coisa tão romântica, mai tudo bem! Continua lendo! Beijos!

Sabrina: que bom q tah gostando da fic! Eu te adicionei no MSN! Meu msn eh powerpuffunderlineemmab, ok? Beijos! E continua lendo!

Kaliandra: Escrivinhei rapidez! Hahaha... continua lendo! Beijos!

Ronnie Weezhy: To continuando! E tu, continua lendo! E mandando reviews, obvius...hehehe..Beijos!

Pandora Riddle: Que baum q tah gostando! Tomara q c tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!

Morgana Black: Viu? Nem demorei! Foi num piscar de zói que esse capítulo saiu! Hehhe! Continua lendo, mandando reviews e gostando da fic! Beijos!

**Nota da Autora1**: COMO ASSIM SÓ 6 REVIEWS? TÔ DE MAL!

**Nota da Autora2**: TÔ DE MAL DA PRINCESA CHI QUE NÃO ME MANDOU REVIEW, P/ EU FICAR COM 31 REVIEWS!

**Nota da Autora3**: Eu juro que o próximo capítulo é o último! Mas talvez demore!

Valeu, gente! Inté!

Manu Black


	8. E eles viveram

_**They'll try to stop the dream we're dreamin'**_

_**But they can't stop us from believing**_

_**They will fill your head with doubt**_

_**But that won't stop us now**_

_**So let them say we can't do it**_

_**Put up a road block**_

We'll just run right through 

Logo depois da formatura, Gina voltou para seu dormitório a fim de arrumar suas malas. No dia seguinte ia embora da Escola de Aurores. E do jeito que ela queria: realizada, por ter conseguido provar para todos que era mais do que um "rostinho bonito" tinha encontrado a profissão perfeita, crescera intelectualmente, se considerava uma nova mulher. Além disso, encontrara o "amor da sua vida", o homem com quem sonhava se casar, mas tinha dúvidas se ele queria isso também.

Draco tinha mudado muito desde a época em que estudavam em Hogwarts, não era mais mimado, nem covarde e estava certa que ele a amava, mas tinha dúvidas se ele queria casar com ela. Estavam juntos há dois anos e ele nunca mencionara nada a respeito disso. Sentiu seu coração apertar, ao pensar nisso. Seria ele, capaz de usa-la, assim como Harry? Não, com Draco ia ser diferente. Será?

Quando terminou de arrumar as coisas, viu, em cima da cama, uma carta, reconheceu logo a letra do loiro. Abriu-a e leu: _"Gina, encontre-me hoje às 19hs na porta da Escola. D.M"_

Estranhou a seriedade da carta. Será que ele ia terminar com ela e achou muito errado acabar tudo por carta? Ou então ele tinha descoberto que amava a Pansy e ia se casar com ela? Várias hipóteses tomaram conta da cabeça de Gina não dando tempo a ela de raciocinar direito e nem de se vestir, por isso, às 19hs, a ruiva estava na porta da Escola, com uma roupa que ela nunca seria vista por aí (uma blusa branca e um jeans velho). Sentou-se no batente da porta e ficou esperando o rapaz.

Passados alguns minutos o viu chegar no carro. Ela foi até ele e o viu todo arrumado, o que contrastava totalmente com os trajes dela. Ele disse:

--Entra, Gina.

--Hum... Para onde você vai todo arrumado?

--EU não. Nós iremos a um restaurante que abriu lá no Beco Diagonal.

A ruiva entrou no carro e do jeito que entrou ficou. Calada. O rapaz tentava puxar assunto, mas ela só respondia monossilabicamente. Os dois desceram no local e Gina percebeu que o local era muito "fino". Por um minuto se arrependeu de não ter ido bem vestida, mas lembrou-se do que estava por vir e não importava se estava mal vestida. Sentaram à mesa e Draco fazia, tentativas frustradas, de falar com ela. Até que ele ficou chateado e disse:

--O que há com você?

--Nada.

--Eu fiz alguma coisa?

--Ainda não.

--Como?

--Esquece.

Por uma fração de segundos, Gina sentiu pena dele, mas logo lembrou, novamente, do que ele ia fazer e ignorou o que ele dizia. Eles comeram em silêncio, até a hora da sobremesa, quando Draco começou:

--Gina, eu quero falar com você.

--Já está falando, não?

--Sobre algo muito importante.

--Sim.

--Sobre nosso futuro.

--Sim.

--Você só vai dizer "sim"?

--Sim.

--Melhor para mim então.

--O quê?

--Então, Gina, eu acho que chegou nossa hora.

-Sim.

--Ginevra, você quer se casar comigo?

--O QUÊ?

--Você não quer?

--Não... quer dizer ... não é isso! Eu esperava outra coisa. Eu pensei que você fosse terminar comigo.

--Você queria isso?

--Não! Mas a sua carta estava muito formal e eu pensei que você ia me deixar, assim como o Potter fez.

--Grande erro! Comparar Draco Malfoy a Harry Potter!

--Eu sei. Desculpa...

--E então?

--Hum... Não sei... É tão difícil!- disse fingindo preocupação, depois falou- Claro que eu aceito!

--Eu sabia que você não resiste a mim, Weasley!

--Metido.

Os dois riram e depois Draco pegou uma caixinha do bolso, uma caixinha de veludo preto, nela tinha aquele mesmo anel que a ruiva tinha recusado. Ele o colocou no dedo direito dela e "selaram" o noivado com um beijo apaixonado.

Quando já estavam de volta à Escola, Gina disse:

--Draco, amanhã você vai comigo par' A Toca.

--Como?- disse fingindo não ter ouvido.

-- Você vai comigo par' A Toca.

--Por que mesmo?

--Ah, fazer o pedido oficial!

--Claro! Mas será que eu viverei até o casamento? Seus irmãos me odeiam e eu também não morro de amores por eles. Ainda não sei como sobrevivi aos natais passados, quando fui para lá.

--Ah, Draco...

--Ok. Mas se você ficar viúva antes do tempo a culpa é TOTALMENTE sua.

--Está bem.

Os dois se despediram e Gina foi para o dormitório. Enfim uma longa noite de sonhos bons com seu futuro marido.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

No dia seguinte, a ruiva acordou bem cedo, tomou banho, vestiu-se e foi se despedir da Escola. Ali tinha vivido coisas boas e ruins que a fizeram crescer como pessoa. Depois de ter ido a cada canto, voltou para o dormitório, pegou as malas e dando uma última olhada no local, saiu.

Foi até o carro, guardou as coisas e ficou à espera de Draco. Esperou por quase uma hora, quando ele chegou já era quase 9hs da manhã. Foi ao encontro do noivo e disse:

--Tentando fugir, querido?

--Não, já estava encomendando o meu enterro mesmo.

--Que bom que você é prático! Assim é menos uma coisa para eu me preocupar!

Ela sorriu e ele arregalou os olhos. Logo depois se "despediram" e cada um entrou no seu carro. Gina ia à frente e o loiro a seguia.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Chegou n'A Toca depois do meio-dia, quando todos estavam à mesa almoçando. Molly, assim que os viu, correu para recebê-los, colocou mais dois pratos na mesa e o casal se juntou ao resto da família.

Durante o almoço Gina olhava de lado para Draco, fazendo sinal (com a cabeça) para ele falar. O rapaz fingia não ver, até que ela achou uma maneira mais "prática" de chamar a atenção dele. Pisou, com o salto bem fino do seu sapato, no pé de Draco. Ele deu um grito tão alto que todos se assustaram. Então, aquela era a hora do rapaz dar a notícia à família de Gina. Já podia se ver, deitado num caixão, com o rosto todo desfigurado. Será que a dor que ele ia sentir daqui a alguns minutos era igual a da pisada de Gina? Se fosse ele queria morrer logo, de uma maneira mais rápida. Acordou com a ruiva clareando a garganta ("amham") e logo depois dizendo:

--Bem, eu e o Draco queríamos dizer algo.

--Oh sim, queridos, podem falar.- disse Molly.

--Fala, amor.- disse Gina, com um sorriso falso.

O rapaz continuava calado.

--A-M-O-R-R-R, pode falar!- disse Gina com os dentes trincados, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

--Ah sim! Falar! Bem, é que eu... a Gina... a Gina e eu...

--Fala logo, doninha!- diziam Rony, Harry e os gêmeos.

--Eu e a Gina vamos nos casar! Pronto, falei!

Um silêncio tomou conta da mesa, só sendo cortado minutos depois, pela mãe de Gina, que corria (chorando) para abraçar os dois. Arthur deu parabéns aos noivos e desejou felicidades.

Além de Gui, Fleur, Carlinhos, Fred , Jorge e Hermione (a qual tinha se casado com Rony), que também os cumprimentaram.

Apenas Rony e Harry continuavam calados. Até que Gina falou:

--Então, não vai falar nada, Rony?- disse ignorando Harry.

--Vou. Vou falar que você está louca ou sob a maldição _Imperius_! Não é possível. Tudo bem, namorar é uma coisa, mas casar? CASAR COM UM MALFOY? Você está totalmente sem noção do perigo. Deixar o Harry para ficar com esse imbecil?

--Ah, então o seu amiguinho aí, disse que eu o deixei? Ele não mencionou ter me deixado por que me achava burra demais, incapaz de ser apenas um rostinho bonito?

--O Harry é quase um irmão para mim. E ele-disse apontando para Draco-é um maldito comensal da morte.

--Weasley, se eu fosse comensal não seria auror! Meu Deus, será que você é tão burro assim?

--Você é nojento! Não sei como a Gina foi escolher você!

--E você quer que eu fique com o Potter? Um imbecil, interesseiro? Que só estava comigo enquanto isso lhe trazia algo de bom, depois me largou e não ligava para o que eu estava sentindo.

Vendo que ninguém falava, ela completou:

--E quer saber, Rony? Nem você, nem ninguém tem nada a ver com minha vida! Tchau, gente! Depois eu mando os convites.

E dizendo isso saiu puxando Draco para fora da casa. Quando chegou no carro chorou muito, depois de ter se acalmado, Draco disse:

--Você anda gosta dele?

--De quem?

--Cicatriz.

--Você sabe que não!

--É que você ainda tem muito ressentimento do Potter, e isso pode ser um sinal de que ainda gosta dele.

--Eu lembro porque me fez aprender, só por isso. Você sabe que só tenho um homem em minha vida.

--Quem?- disse o rapaz fingindo curiosidade.

--Um loiro, alto, forte, muito metido, sonserino...

--Você esqueceu do lindo e gostoso!

--E do convencido e besta!

--Fazer o que se você me ama!

--Eu te odeio tanto que eu te amo. (N.A: isso é nome de fic!)

Os dois se aproximaram mais e se beijaram logo em seguida. Beijo mais que apaixonado, forte, ardente (muito), as coisas estavam ficando "quentes", quando alguém atrapalhou:

--Hem Hem.

--Ai Meu Merlim!

--O que você quer Rony?

--Bem, talvez eu estivesse enganado, mas talvez eu estivesse certo e você errada, mas eu continuo sem ter nada a ver com isso. Gina, eu só quero seu bem, sua felicidade, e se você vai ter isso ao lado da Doninha, não vou me opor a isso.

Gina correu e abraçou o irmão. Draco o cumprimentou apenas com um aceno de cabeça (na era por que queria o bem da irmã que ia ficar amigo do Malfoy).

Os três voltaram par'A Toca e começaram a pensar em que data ia ser o casamento. Decidiram por daquele dia a cinco meses.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Os cinco meses passaram como um furacão, mal tinha dado para arrumar tudo. Draco queria casar no meio do campo de quadribol da Inglaterra e Gina atendeu ao pedido do noivo, seria o seu presente de casamento.

O dia chegou e os dois mal acreditavam que iam se casar. Draco chegou meia-hora adiantado, vestia um "terno" preto, com gravata meio prateada e a blusa (por dentro do terno) era preta também. Os cabelos totalmente desalinhados davam um toque de loucura à aparência dele. E o fato de ele ficar andando para lá e para cá umas mil vezes por segundo, confirmava a hipótese de ele ter ficado louco. E tudo isso porque Gina estava atrasada 15min.

Quando já tinha passado 1h da hora marcada, o rapaz ficou totalmente desesperado. Jurava que tinha sido abandonado. Sentou-se em um batente do altar (tinha um altar improvisado no meio do campo, e não era bem um "altar", apenas um local para eles se ajoelharem e onde o bruxo –que ia realizar a cerimônia-ficava) já com a certeza do abandono.

Levantou-se quando viu Gina vindo em sua direção, vestida de noiva e acompanhada por seu pai. Ela andava bem devagar, e aquilo estava deixando ele nervoso, bem que ela podia andar normalmente. Agradeceu a todos os deuses, quando ela conseguiu chegar no altar e a cerimônia foi iniciada. O bruxo (que era uma espécie de padre, mas ele era bruxo) falou sobre o casamento e como seria a vida deles de agora em diante. Depois trocaram as alianças (a aliança de Gina não era o anel que Draco deu no dia do noivado, era uma aliança mesmo) e finalmente estavam casados após o beijo.

Os dois saíram correndo pelo campo e foram até o carro em que eles iam sair cerimônia. Gina assumiu o lugar do motorista e Draco o do passageiro, quando ela deu partida no carro, este levantou do chão, sobrevoando todo o campo, logo depois Gina apertou um botão e o carro desapareceu do campo de visão dos convidados, que aplaudiam e riam. Draco disse:

--Vejo que o Sr. Ministro continua com hábitos antigos.

--Não. Esse foi um presente dos meus irmãos.

--Ah! Só podia ser!

Vendo a cara de Gina, ele continuou:

--Mas então, Sra. Malfoy, para onde vamos?

--Hum... quem sabe para uma velha mansão?

Draco não percebeu, mas o carro sobrevoava a antiga Mansão Malfoy, que fora destruída logo após o termino da II Guerra. Gina disse que aquele era o presente dos seus pais e o rapaz não poderia ficar mais feliz. Toda sua vida estava naquela casa, embora essa, que ele via agora, era muito mais bonita, porque não tinha toda aquela magia negra.

Os dois viveram muitos e muitos anos, e sim, viveram para sempre, mas não totalmente felizes, porque ninguém pode ser totalmente feliz! Ainda mais sendo duas pessoas totalmente diferentes. Mas foram felizes na medida do possível e viveram em harmonia com seus sete filhos e com os tantos netos e bisnetos que tiveram.

Há quem diga que o amor deles tenha durado mesmo depois da morte, que seria um amor eterno, mas essa é outra história...

_**We Can do the impossible**_

_**We have the power in our hands**_

And we won't stop cause we've got 

_**To make a difference in this life**_

_**With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can**_

FIM!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: ATÉ QUE ENFIM! **OU ATEH Q FIM?** Bem, terminei e acho que vocês não esperavam isso, mas eu não sabia como terminar, por isso mil perdões, eu tentei!

O negócio do carro voador eu achei que ficaria melhor se fosse um carro normal, afinal eles são bruxos e tem que ter magia até no carro.

A Mansão Malfoy foi um jeito de dar ao Draco um pouco do passado dele, mesmo que fosse diferente atualmente, ele teria algo p/ lembrar. (é meio confuso)

Bem, a aliança na podia ser um G, ainda mais se o G tivesse na mão da Gina...e eu achei muito brega colocar um D, cravado de esmeraldas p/ a Gina (representando o nome do Draco) e um G , cravado de rubis p/ o Draco (representando o nome da Gina)...ia ser muy brega, e lembrem- se que a Gina era _fashion_.

Continuando... (será que alguém ta entendendo minhas loucuras?)

Bem, coloquei um pedaço da música que sai no final do legalmente loira 2, o nome é We Can, da LeAnn Rimes. Bem, eu acho essa música bonita e por isso eu vou colocar e tb pq tem a ver com o filme.

Ain Ain, será que vcs entenderam?

ESPERO QUE SIM!

Agora vamos a parte mais interessante, eu estou falando dos:

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

Sarah-Lupin-Black: Nem consegui 10 comentários no capítulo passado ( E nesse eu to duvidando que vou conseguir algum...mas muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic! Beijos e leia minha próxima fic! (hehehe)

Princesa Chi: Ta bom, fia! Eu te perdôo. Hahahaha...Brincadeira! Brigada pela força, por ter me ajudado a continuar e por ter lido a fic! Lê e beta(please) minha próxima fic! Beijos!

Carolilina Malfoy: Exatamente! Hehehehe Eu sou uma escritora que soh quer o bem de vcs! Valeu por ter lido a fic! Beijos! Psiu, lê minha próxima fic!

Pandora Riddle: Ta aí! Nem demorei a postar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada por ter lido a fic! Lê minha próxima fic, viu! Hehehhe Beijos!

E também agradeço a: pandora., Sabrina, Kaliandra, Ronny Weezhy, Morgana Black, Tainá Passos de Menezes, Ginny Meg Weasley, Bru Black e Mione Malfoy, Ana Bya Potter, Ckarol, Helo, nKarol, Arianne, BiaBoechat. Gente, valeu mesmo! Espero que tenham continuado a ler a fic, senão, tudo bem, fica p/ próxima.

E falando em próxima:

**PROXIMAS FICS (HAUAHUAHAUA)**: Ain, minha próxima fic é baseada num conto de fadas... ain, mas num vou dizer, daqui p/ domingo ta o primeiro capítulo no ar (eu espero). E também vou fazer novas tentativas de songfics! Hehehehe E também vou reformular duas fics minhas , aliás 3...mas isso vcs vão ver! Hohoho

Agora eu vou deixar de enrolar e vou!

Beijos p/ todos! Obrigada! (pela paciência, não é fácil me agüentar)

Manu Black 


End file.
